Altamente sensible a la fe
by Dante Scarlet
Summary: Los Dioses desean capturar a Mikado por su capacidad de crear con solo tener fe en algo. Pero Masaomi Kida no permitira que se lo lleven de su lado. Yaoi. KidaxMikado


Este es mi primer fanfic por lo que les pido máxima compasion a la hora de criticar la historia y de hacer sus comenterios. !POR FAVOR,SEAN COMPASIVOS¡ y *ejem* comenten por cierto este fan fic esta basado en la epoca mediaval disfruten

Capitulo 1

``La fe mueve montañas´´ esta es una frase utilizada por los seres humanos para demostrar que si una persona tiene fe puede hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo esto no es del todo cierto, ningún ser humano por mucha fe que tuviese podría mover una montaña, la fe en si no podría. Pero si puede crear a alguien que puede moverlas, es una de sus singulares propiedades. La fe tiene la capacidad de dar una consciencia y un cuerpo físico a una acción o un estado al cual no existe explicación, por eso existen figuras de diversas entidades como los Dioses, en este caso la mayoría aun hay algunos que no tienen forma fija, o los seres en los que, se suponen, creen los niños, el Hada de los dientes, los monstruos de debajo de la cama…etc. Eso era lo natural. Era. Hace varios años un chiquillo había creado un ser para hacerle compañía, lo cual todavía era normal los niños usualmente crean ese tipos de compañeros en su mas tierna edad y eso precisamente no le interesaba a nadie, después de eso la cosa se normalizo y el niño hizo algunos amigos reales y hay se torció todo. Usualmente al hacer amigos reales los imaginarios se desvanecen y mueren, pero aquí ocurrió algo raro, los amigos abandonaron al niño de repente como si algo les obligara a evitarlo y al no encontrar compañeros de verdad se apoyo al imaginario y eso provoco algo nunca visto. El amigo se hizo real. Era algo nunca visto y por supuesto los Dioses no eran ignorantes de lo que una materialización significaba. Una cantidad de fe desbordante. Eso fue lo que hizo que se interesaran en el muchacho. Si esa persona es capaz de materializar algo que en un cierto momento de la vida de un infante desparecía era casi imaginable lo que podría hacer con un Dios. Sin embargo estos avariciosos Dioses aun ni podían ponerle un solo dedo encima. ¿Por que? .Porque era un niño. Y en el mundo de los niños no hay espacio para Dioses y si se lo llevasen en ese momento no serviría para nada. Por lo que decidieron esperar hasta que cumpliese lo dieciséis años y hasta entonces decidieron mantenerse observándole.

**Mundo terrenal **

¿Por que el? .Esa es una pregunta que la humanidad se había estado haciendo desde hace años y aun nadie ha conseguido la respuesta concreta a esa pregunta y eso es algo que le molesta profundamente, aunque el no ha formulado esa pregunta buscando un significado tan profundo. La razón de realizar esa pregunta era obvia al ver al emisor de esta. Un chico que cargaba con dos enormes cubos de agua. En este momento y lugar se ve bastante lógico que un chico de su edad, quince años, cargue con dos cubos de agua para limpiar, cocinar y prepararse un baño. Lo que no se ve normal es que este chico que se volvió con diez años de edad el sacerdote del templo con mayor autoridad religiosa en la región lleve dos cubos rebosantes de agua. Y aquí viene la pregunta mas obvia realizable en este momento. ¿Por qué no envía a algún monje menor a llenar los cubos de agua? Sencillo, no había ninguno. Extraño, ¿verdad? .El santuario más conocido en la región y solamente vivían en el dos personas, bueno una persona y una entidad desconocida. Un suspiro salió de su cuerpo y el chico se preparo para ascender los escalones del templo. Su nombre era Ryugamine Mikado y el hecho que mas odiaba era el haberse convertido en sacerdote. Ascendiendo las escaleras uno se daba cuenta de algo. Las piedras de la que estaban formadas las escaleras no estaban desgastadas y eso te hacia preguntarte algunas cosas. ¿Si este es el templo más famoso de la provincia por que esta casi nuevo? .Esto tiene una explicación muy sencilla, la gente tenia miedo de ir. Y aquí pensáis que debe ser porque el Dios que habitaba en ese templo debe ser temible. No, bueno no es del todo cierto. Si que tenían miedo de ir pero de lo que en realidad tenían miedo era del sacerdote. Si , de un sacerdote un poco mas pequeño de la media y con muy poca fuerza muscular. Sin embargo le tenían un miedo atroz por un motivo. El Dios que vivía allí había sido creado por el y eso le daba un miedo mortal a la gente, aunque ni el ni el Dios no habían provocado ninguna hecatombe en las aldeas del alrededor. Los aldeanos al creen que el porque aun no ha provocado desgracia alguna era por que le habían construido un templo en su honor y le llevaban de vez en cuando algún donativo o sacrificio, hay es cuando se ahorraba Mikado el tener que ir de compra. Finalmente Mikado llegó al final de la escalera. Sesenta y siete malditos escalones que hacia que desease matar a la primera persona que se le cruzase por delante.

Mikado-chan- gritó una voz desde el interior del templo.

En es momento las puertas del santuario se abrieron revelando a un chico de cabellera rubio y de musculosa constitución. El chico salto sobre las escaleras del santuario y empezó a correr hacia Mikado. He aquí al Dios de este templo Masaomi Kida, aunque a primera vista parece un niño hiperactivo y con una necesidad de estar con Mikado cada segundo pero a demostrado su eficacia como dios en multitud de ocasiones, una o dos ocasiones. A los dos pasos para que este alcanzase a Mikado este hizo un rápido movimiento de evasión provocando que el Dios cayese por las escaleras. Diez, Quince, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta y cinco y finalmente sesenta y siete. Mikado se asomó por las escaleras para ver que tal le había ido al Dios y vio como Masaomi se rascaba la nuca con expresión de dolor mientras los raspones provocados por la caída se curaban automáticamente. Se giró y se dirigió hacia la cisterna donde se guardaba el agua para las épocas de sequia. La cisterna estaba completamente llena pero aun así tenia que llenarla con uno o dos cubos semanales.

Mikado-chan eres muy cruel ¿ por que te giraste cuando te iba a abrazar?- pregunto Kida mientras abrazaba a Mikado por detrás.

Porque si me hubiese abrazado en ese momento habría caído por las escaleras y yo no soy inmortal como usted y eso habría resultado en mi muerte o en una larga estadía en la casa del curandero y no creo que sea adecuado que usted haga mis tareas, Masaomi-sama –dijo mientras se quitaba al Dios con un codazo en el abdomen.

Dime Kida-kun, Mikado. No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo- dijo mientras se acariciaba su abdomen.

Este era siempre la misma conversación entre ellos y era algo que Kida agradecía, una charla rutinaria con Mikado era lo mejor que le podía pasar a su salud física y mental, eso y observar a Mikado en todo lo que hacia: cocinar, abrir las ventanas para que el templo se ventile, hacer las camas, leer sus sutras, arreglar el jardín, bañarse…etc. Vale, la ultima era bastante extraña pero a quien se iba a quejar se supone que un Dios era omnipresente y eso era cumplir con su deber de Dios ¿No?. .Eso era una de las pocas ``cosas que deben hacer los Dioses´´ que Mikado odiaba. Y lo que mas le gustaba era que absolutamente nada podía deshacer su tiempo perfecto con Mikado, bueno casi nada.

Mikado-chan ¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Kida con un expresión seria en su cara. Tenia sentimientos bastantes contradictorios respecto a esa fecha , simplemente porque por un lado era el día del nacimiento de Mikado y por otro lado le recordaba que Mikado era un ser temporal, una simple cadena de átomos y moléculas que dentro de un par de décadas ya no estaría allí.

Unos cuatro meses, ¿por?- preguntó mientras miraba interrogante al Dios. Usualmente a Kida no le gustaba que le hablasen de fechas y aun menos de su cumpleaños.

Por nada, no te preocupes- pero en el fondo de si pensaba ``ya me preocupare yo por ti´´.

El sabía bastante bien lo que iba a ocurrir tras esos cuatro meses. Esos idiotas de allí arriba vendrían con cualquier escusa para llevarse a Mikado a cualquiera de sus mundos y eso era algo que el no iba permitir.- por quien no lo sepa cada Dios tiene un mundo en el que se representa el tipo de fe que se tiene en el por ejemplo el mundo del hada de los dientes es como un cuento infantil, añade hay el tipo de dibujo que hay en los cuentos infantiles.- Ahora os preguntareis como hizo Kida para enterarse de los planes de los Dioses pues sencillamente se entero al hacerse Dios. Los Dioses se consultan entre si diversos temas y eso crea un eco que puede ser escuchado por cualquier Dios que pase por allí, además ayudo que Mikado fuese el tema de moda entre los Dioses. Por eso mismo convirtió a Mikado en su sacerdote porque así les resultaría más difícil llegar hasta el a la hora de llevárselo, es una norma no escrita entre los dioses el no tocar al sacerdote de otro. Pero no le preocupaba que intentasen llevárselo sino lo que le pasaría después de eso, digamos que los Dioses se emocionan mucho cuando tienen un humano entre ellos y lo que Kida menos quiere pensar es que Mikado fuese mancillado por algún Dios de pacotilla. No, Mikado tiene que mantenerse completamente puro y si se tenía que mancillar seria el quien lo mancillaría. Nadie más. En ese momento su nariz detecto el aroma de la soba que Mikado preparaba en la cocina. Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujo en el rostro de Kida. Si conseguía darle bastante pena a Mikado conseguiría una ración extra y el sabia perfectamente cuales eran los botones que tenia que tocar para obtenerla. Se desarreglo un poco el kimono y entró.


End file.
